PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT? Cytogenetics Shared Resource The Cytogenetic Shared Resource (CSR) is an SJCCC-managed Shared Resource with the overarching goal of providing Center members with access to high-quality, comprehensive cell-based genetic assays and associated expertise for cancer research. We accomplish this goal by collaborating with SJCCC members to determine project goals and develop and apply customized assays and analysis to advance member research. The CSR is directed by Marcus Valentine, who has more than 35 years of experience in cytogenetics and is a co-author of 90 peer-reviewed scientific articles. He is supported by 2 technologists, each of whom has more than 30 years of experience in the field. Examples of new assays developed in the current project period include assays for identifying the presence of numerous clinically actionable gene-fusion events in ALL (HMP, Roberts et al., NEJM, 2014) and assignment of hundreds of genes to specific epigenetic compartments within the retina (DBSTP, Aldiri et al., Neuron, 2017). The impact of the CSR on the cancer research of the Programs is evidenced by the high level of collaborative publications and key scientific contributions in high-impact journals such as Cancer Cell (n=5), Blood (n=3), and Nature Communications (n=4). During the current funding period, research from 53 publications from January 2013?December 2017 utilized the CSR, representing 15 (28%) interprogrammatic and 18 (34%) intraprogrammatic collaborations. These included publications from 4 of the 5 Programs: DBSTP (n=9), HMP (n=22), CBP (n=19), and NBTP (n=24). During the index year (FY2017), 85% of all investigators using the CSR were SJCCC members (22/26). Goals for the next period include continuing to develop and apply new assays to support the cancer research of SJCCC members in emerging areas such as epigenetics. In addition, to support the precision medicine goals of the SJCCC strategic plan, the CSR will work collaboratively with SJCCC members to develop and validate new assays as new gene rearrangements are discovered, and transfer these assays for implementation in patient diagnostics. Lastly, the CSR will monitor technical improvements in the field (eg., advanced microscopy) that may be appropriate for implementation in the CSR.